An Unheeded Warning
by GoldRedeemer
Summary: A short fiction about Chris and Rick encountering Abel in the woods during their walk back to Higgins Haven. Thank you HAFanforever for the idea.


The walk seemed never ending as Chris and Rick continued on, hand in hand through the woods along the trail. Chris had walked this way a few times before during her earlier visits to Higgins Haven. She enjoyed the exercise and it was nice having the big strong Rick at her side. Of course, the darkness of the woods made Chris feel a bit uneasy, but overall, she felt much more safe with Rick. She would have never walked through here alone at night. Not after her experience two years ago. The area where she had been attacked was not all that far off.

Neither Chris or Rick had worn a wristwatch, but it was getting a bit too late to be out in the woods. Somewhere between 7 and 8 P.M. They hurried along, anxious to sit before the warm fireplace at the cabin. It had gotten quite chilly, and Chris was grateful for the sweater that she had decided to wear that evening, and the jacket that Rick had given her to wear.

As the two continued on their trek, Chris noticed that they had steered off of the path. Earlier, Rick had mentioned that he knew of a good shortcut back, so Chris went with it. The trail would have been alot quicker. Chris grinned. "Great shortcut, Rick." He came to a halt, still holding onto Chris' hand, pulling her back toward him. They shared a brief kiss, until Chris pulled back, insistent upon returning to Higgins Haven. "Come on, lets move it."

Rick grinned. "Always spoiling my fun." The comment put a smile on Chris' face. She almost laughed. He was such a joker. But overall, Rick was a great guy.

Rick whipped around as a snapping sound reached his ears from behind. He pointed the flashlight in the direction from where the two had just come. "What was that noise?" Chris turned around, alert. "What?" Rick continued to shine the light." I thought I heard something over there." Now, Chris was beginning to feel very nervous. She couldn't see anything in the dark but foliage, but that didn't mean there was nothing there. "Come on. Lets get home."

The full moon above shone down on the two young people as they continued on their way. Rick gripped Chris' hand a bit more firm, but gently. "You allright, Chris?" Before she could answer, Rick literally bumped into a figure standing in their way. Chris gasped, but as soon as she did, she relaxed. It was only the strange, harmless man she and her friends had encountered this morning on their way to the cabin. The rapid beating of her heart began to calm.

"Why are you out here?" Chris demanded. Rick stood close her. "Who is this guy? You know him?" Chris replied, "Not really. We , uhhh, kinda bumped into him this morning. He was sleeping in the middle of the road!"

The man, whose name was Abel, stood before Chris and Rick. His face was frozen in the most firm or serious expression. "You must not go on," he stated. " Great trouble and doom lies in this direction. Rick grew impatient. "Look, mister, we don't need any problems," he said. "We're just heading home." Abel did not move. "I was sent to inform you, to warn you, that great doom lies ahead. You must walk away." Rick could smell the strong stench of liquor coming from the man. "Figures. Crazy drunkard. Come on, Chris."

They stepped around Abel, who could do nothing but allow the two to pass. Chris glanced back at the old bearded man, her eyes meeting his. His demeanor was different this time. More insistent. He had just been drinking too much. But Chris had noticed quite a few omens throughout the day and other strange things. A dead rabbit in the road, the barn door closing on it's own, the scene of the ambulance at the side market loading the bodybags, and not to mention, Abel himself and the severed eyeball. What could it all mean? She was only upsetting herself now. She was just a bit on edge. All of this overthinking was going to drive her insane. The only thing on her mind now, was returning back to the cabin safely.

"What do you think he meant, Rick?" Their footwear crunched against a cluster of loose branches on the ground. Rick looked her way. " Ya didn't smell the booze on that guy?" Chris shrugged. "Yeah, but he seemed so serious about whatever he was talking about." Rick understood that Chris was only on edge a little because of her encounter in these woods. He tried to put her at ease.

"Well, ya know, alcoholism is a serious disease, Chris. He was just drunk." Still holding onto Rick's hand, Chris shifted her eyes to him, and grinned. Maybe he was right. Maybe the old man had been talking pure gibberish. That was all. No need to worry. The full moon suddenly disappeared behind a group of clouds, as Chris tried to believe to herself that the old man was just crazy. Deep down inside, she didn't.


End file.
